gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rachel - Finn Beziehung
Die Rachel - Finn Beziehung, auch Finchel 'genannt, ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson. Überblick Finn und Rachel sind, am Ende der ersten Staffel und am Anfang der zweiten, offiziell zusammen. Als Finn jedoch herausfindet, dass Rachel ihn mit Puck betrogen hat, verlässt er sie. Er leidet während der Zeit sehr, da er immer noch Gefühle für Rachel hat. Doch Quinn ergreift ihre Chance, da sie weiß, dass Finn auch noch Gefühle für sie hat, und gewinnt diesen für sich zurück. In der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel kommen Rachel und Finn wieder zusammen, da seine Gefühle für sie, auch während seiner erneuten Beziehung mit Quinn, immer stärker waren, als die für Quinn. 'Staffel Eins [[Ouvertüre|'Ouvertüre']] Finn wird ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und freundet sich mit Rachel an. [[Jenseits von Gut und Sue|'Jenseits von Gut und Sue']] Finn trägt Rachels Rucksack auf dem Parkplatz, zu Quinn 's Bestürzung. Er sagt auch, er mochte, was sie am Zölibat Club-Treffen sagte. Des Weiteren küssen sich die beiden in dieser Folge. [[Acafellas|'Acafellas']] Finn ist stolz auf Rachel weil sie Dakota Stanley gefeuert hat. 'April, April' Finn nimmt Rachel zum Bowling mit, sie teilen eine Umarmung sowie einen weiteren Kuss. Finn sagt auch, dass er Rachel schätzt. 'Angeregte Organismen' Finn starrt auf Rachels Brüste, während seines Voice Overs. Auf der Krankenstation gibt Finn gegenüber Terri zu, dass er neben Quinn, in noch ein Mädchen verliebt ist (Rachel). 'Spielverderberspiele' Finn erzählt Quinn, dass er sich wünschte, dass sie mehr wie Rachel wäre. Er schätzt, dass Rachel Jacob ihre Unterwäsche gab, sodass dieser Quinn's Schwangerschaft nicht in seinem Blog erwähnt. 'Remix' Als Quinn Finns Gesicht von dem Slushie reinigt, starrt Rachel ihn an. Als Rachel von Pucks Lied beeindruckt ist, schaut Finn sie eifersüchtig an. Als Rachel mit Puck rummacht, stellt sie sich Finn dabei vor. 'Furcht und Tadel' Finn hilft Rachel ihren Rollstuhl zu reparieren und Rachel sagt, dass die Anderen sie nicht mögen, Finn antwortet, dass er sie mag. Rachel hilft auch Finn einen Job zu bekommen, um Quinn und das Baby zu unterstützen. Beim Defying Gravity Vorsingen, erzählt Finn Rachel, dass er für sie ist. 'Balladen' Finn starrt auf Rachels Hintern, als diese mit Will Endless Love singt. [[Haarspaltereien|'Haarspaltereien']] Finn ist angenehm überrascht von Rachels neuen Look. Rachel gesteht ihre Gefühle über Finn gegenüber Kurt: "Ich bin verliebt in Finn". Später in der Episode erzählt Finn Rachel, dass ihm ihr sonstigen Look auch gefällt. [[Wer ist im Bilde?|'Wer ist im Bilde?']] Rachel wählt Finn als ihren Co-Leader für den Glee Club. Sie tanzt mit ihm und sie singt Smile. Er will später in der Episode einen Rückzieher machen bei dem Jahrbuchfoto, doch Rachel sagt ihm, dass er stark sein muss. [[Alles steht auf dem Spiel|'Alles steht auf dem Spiel']] Finn kehrt zum Glee Club zurück, und sagt Rachel, dass es an der Zeit ist für sie, ins Rampenlicht zu gehen und ihren Song zu singen. Er lächelt sie an und meint scherzhaft zu ihr, sie soll sich nichts brechen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Nach den Sectionals beendet Finn seine Beziehung mit Quinn und fängt sofort eine Beziehung mit Rachel an. Finn ist Rachel peinlich, des Weiteren ist er noch nicht wirklich bereit für eine Beziehung (seiner Meinung nach). Er macht mit ihr kurz darauf Schluss. Nachdem Finn merkt, dass er nur Rachel will und einen Fehler begangen hat, will er wieder mit ihr ausgehen, doch diese geht schon mit Jesse St. James aus und will nichts mehr von Finn wissen. Doch Finn macht ihr deutlich, dass er nicht so einfach aufgeben wird. 'The Power of Madonna' Sie singen ''Borderline/Open Your Heart'' und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie noch Gefühle füreinander haben. Finn schläft mit Santana Lopez, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er seine Jungfräulichkeit an Rachel verlieren. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie wirklich mochte. 'Guter Ruf' Finn hilft Rachel zu erkennen, dass ihre Stimme nicht ihr einziges Kapital ist. Er begleitet Rachel zum Arzt, wo er sie fragt: "Wann wirst du begreifen, dass Jesse dich niemals so sehr lieben wird, wie ich? Finn singt Jessie's Girl nach dem Versuch, Rachel zu überzeugen, dass er besser für sie ist, als Jesse. 'Im Takt der Angst' Rachel und Jesse beenden ihre Beziehung. Als Jesse Rachel mit Eiern bewirft, stehen Finn, und auch Puck, hinter ihr. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Als Finn Rachel sagt, dass sie optimistischer sein muss, küsst sie ihn sofort. Bei den Regionals, bevor sie ihr Duett singen, sagt Finn Rachel, dass er sie liebt. Sie umarmen sich. Nach dem Wettbewerb, beginnen sie wieder miteinander auszugehen und während der Performance von Over the Rainbow, lehnt sich Rachel gegen Finns Schulter, und sie halten Händchen. 'Staffel Zwei' [[Audition|'Audition']] Nachdem Sunshine, wegen Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline beitritt, anstatt den New Directions, ist jeder im Glee Club sauer auf sie, als Finn versucht mit ihr zu reden, denkt Rachel, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen will. Stattdessen unterstützt er sie, und sie versprechen sich, dass sie niemals miteinander Schluss machen werden. 'Britney/Brittany' Finn fragt Rachel, ob sie damit einverstanden ist, dass er nicht mehr im Football-Team ist, und sie sagt ja, weil sie nicht wüsste, welchen Song sie singen sollte, falls er auf dem Feld verletzt werden würde und mit rausgetragen wird, in Begleitung von einigen Cheerleadern. Finn wird wütend auf sie, und verteidigt sie nicht, als Santana und Brittany sich über ihre Kleidung lustig machen. Als Rachel am nächsten Tag in einem Britney Spears inspirieren Outfit erscheint, fühlt er sich unwohl, weil alle Jungs seiner Freundin nachschauen. Rachel merkt bald, dass ihre Beziehung nur funktionieren kann wenn sie sich gegenseitig ein wenig Freiraum lassen. Sie gibt ihm ihren Segen wieder dem Football-Team beizutreten, wenn er kann. Rachel ändert ihren Look wieder. Als Finn es zurück ins Team schafft, will sie, dass er sich zwischen ihr und Football entscheidet. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür bei ihm und sagt später, dass sie selbstsüchtig und eifersüchtig war, weil sie ihn nur für sich haben wollte. Sie singt The Only Exception und Finn lächelt sie, während des ganzen Songs, an. Songs 'Duett (Staffel Eins)' *''No Air'' von Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown. (Spielverderberspiele) *''Smile (Lily Allen) von Lily Allen. ('Wer ist im Bilde?) *''Borderline/Open Your Heart'' von Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Faithfully ''von Journey. (Triumph oder Trauer?) '''Duett (Staffel Zwei) *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart von Elton John & Kiki Lee ('Duets') *With You I'm Born Again von Bill Preston & Syeeta Wright ('Duets') *Dammit Janet'' von The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Last Christmas von Wham! ('A Very Glee Christmas') *Pretending'' von Glee (New York) 'Zusammen Gesungen (In einer Gruppennummer)' *''Push It'' von Salt-n-Pepa (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *''Somebody to Love von Queen ('April, April) *''Jump ''von Van Halen (Wer ist im Bilde?) *''Smile (Charlie Chaplin)'' von Charlie Chaplin (Wer ist im Bilde?) *''Like A Prayer'' von Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' ''von Journey (Triumph oder Trauer?) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' von Journey (Triumph oder Trauer?) *''One of Us'' von Joan Osborne ('''Grilled Cheesus) *''Marry You'' von Bruno Mars (Furt) *''Loser Like Me'' von Glee (Original Song) *''Don't Stop von Fleetwood Mac ('Rumours') *I Love New York/ New York New York von Madonna/On the Town ('New York') *Light Up The World'' von Glee (New York) 'Andere Songs' *''You're The One That I Want'' von Grease (Ouvertüre/Haarspaltereien) *''Don't Stop Believin' von Journey ('Ouvertüre) *''Keep Holding On'' von Avril Lavigne (Spielverderberspiele) *''Imagine ''von John Lennon (Haarspaltereien) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' von Rolling Stone (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' von Kelly Clarkson (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *''Hello Goodbye'' von The Beatles (Hallo Hölle!) *''Run Joey Run'' von David Geddes (Schlechter Ruf) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' von Bonnie Tyler (Schlechter Ruf) *''One ''von U2 (Guter Ruf) *''SING'' von My Chemical Romance ('''Comeback) Kategorie:Beziehungen